


【米露】千天一日

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 国拟现实向，时间点大约是现实时间的2017年
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 11





	【米露】千天一日

The Day of Days 千天一日

阿尔弗雷德醒来时，晨星还在半明半暗的天幕中闪烁，唯有天际出现了一道橙黄色的光。他伸手按了一下手机，上头白色发光的“5:47”晃得他眼睛发疼。他在床上又躺了一会儿，闭上眼睛，却再也无法入眠。

阿尔弗雷德翻了一几个身，干脆起身，走到床边的扶手椅里坐下，点燃一根电子烟。

窗外那道橙黄色的光由一条细线慢慢扩散开，像是翻倒的水彩，渗透了半片天空。星光被掩盖在黎明的晨曦之下，弦月也逐渐在愈发清明的光亮中不见踪影。

明亮的、橙黄的、如火球般的太阳，从地平线上徐徐升起。

——伊万今天会过来。

伊万要到特区来这件事当然不是他主动告诉阿尔弗雷德的。他和伊万自从2014年3月大吵一架后，冷战至今，一直没和好。算起来，这三年多里，他们私下里的交谈少之又少，连会议上眼神偶然交汇时两个人都会主动移开视线，更遑论单独会面。

简直比他们真正的“冷战时期”还要生疏得多。

伊万要来特区这件事也不是阿尔弗雷德特地去打探的。不知何时起，他再没了“冷战”时那份大摇大摆地作弄伊万的心思。

在五十年的纠缠、半个世纪的爱恨后，阿尔弗雷德有一天醒来时突然倍感疲惫和沮丧。因为他觉得他的这份在争斗中发芽成长的畸形恋情，总一天会无疾而终。这份感情激烈得让他内心震颤激荡，但却因为不美好，而显得不圆满。是以他在床上从睁眼躺到了午饭后，做出最终决定——既然伊万不打算为他们的感情做出半分努力，他又何必太在乎，顺其自然，一拍两散，一了百了。他没觉得自己在赌气，反倒觉得自己的决定再理智、再正确不过。

听闻伊万要来特区，阿尔弗雷德也大吃一惊。这消息是从CIA那边递过来的。CIA雇员把这份报告设置成“高度紧急”，一式两份，放在他与总统每日都会翻阅的文件夹里，转递到了他面前。

阿尔弗雷德一眼就看见了文件上的红色标记和文件顶端写的“高级机密”，也在第一道目光扫过文件时，看见了上头的“伊万·布拉金斯基”。

可惜没人知道伊万为何而来。据推测和分析，鉴于俄罗斯的经济形式不容乐观，伊万此行或许是想代为他们总统游说美国议员，以便争取美国撤除制裁。他的脸可不像他们总统那样人尽皆知，他来也不会太引人注目。

这事可没那么容易。说的好听是游说议员——但要追究起来，这不就是贿赂美国议员背叛国家利益吗？阿尔弗雷德初闻这件事时，心中顿时燃起了久违的斗志的火，想把伊万抓个现行再把他玩弄在股掌之中，好好羞辱、戏弄一番。但那一刹那的激动消弭后，他又想起来自己早先所做的决定。

这件事CIA已经着手去调查安排了，并用不着他登场来指挥一场震惊世界的闹剧。

可阿尔弗雷德还是嘱咐局长着人实时向他汇报伊万在特区的动向。

伊万早上九点半乘坐俄罗斯航空客机降落在杜勒斯机场，把自己打扮成一个叫“德米特里·米哈伊洛夫”的普通交流学者。CIA没有把他从海关直接带走，反而让他畅通无阻地离开了机场。伊万下榻在卡洛拉马高地附近的一幢高级洋房里。据调查，这处房产原本为俄罗斯总统的近友罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇所有，尔后被赠送给了“德米特里·米哈伊洛夫”，房产转让时间大约是一年半以前。

伊万在他的住处稍一落脚，就前往国会山附近，走进了国会山步行距离15分钟左右的一间风评还不错的路边咖啡馆。然而他只在咖啡馆里独自坐着发呆，两个小时后，仍无人与他碰面。

这就是阿尔弗雷德早晨所获得的全部信息。

阿尔弗雷德对CIA没能成功窃听伊万的通讯设备丝毫不意外。他和伊万像是调情般玩了五十年的反侦察游戏，如果伊万这么容易被人洞悉行踪，阿尔弗雷德反而会觉得没面子。

阿尔弗雷德早晨醒来后在窗边一直坐到八点来钟，梳洗穿衣之后也去了国会山。总统所属党派同为众、参两院多数党的情况并不多见，他去旁听了多数党领袖的政党会议，权当提高自己的政治参与度。不过他开会时，有大半时间都用来听无线耳机里的CIA实时汇报，剩下时间他努力想弄明白多数党领袖们之间的分歧，却连听他们争执都觉得头痛。

会议结束时刚好是正午。盛暑时的炎热已经褪去，外头艳阳高照，微风很凉爽。阿尔弗雷德想了想自己的行程，他除了早晨的会议之外，再无安排。

多数党党魁邀阿尔弗雷德共进午餐，被阿尔弗雷德一口回绝。他虽然喜欢多数党党魁的性格和为人，但被少数党看见，又有人要找他抱怨！他处理这种事几百年了，已经很得心应手。况且阿尔弗雷德还不饿。

阿尔弗雷德沿着国会大楼门口宽敞宏伟的台阶上走下来，路边白橡树高耸的树冠就将阴影投映在他身上。他不知道怎么就想起来这棵树刚栽种时的事。

国会山上的每一棵树阿尔弗雷德能认得出来，他们或多或少对他而言都有些不同的意义，再加上这些树苗成型得慢，他日复一日地看着他们成长，时间久就记住了。

白橡树是大约一百年前种下的，刚移种到国会山上时，才刚有他身量那么高，被支架支撑在土壤里，可怜兮兮的，树干又细又小，仿佛来一阵狂风就能吹倒。但那时候，本田送给他的樱花树却长得枝繁叶茂。他在决定参加一战后，在协约国会议上见到了许久未见的伊万。那时，他兴冲冲地邀请伊万在春天时来特区看樱花树。

伊万正焦头烂额，跟他说，等战争结束后就来。

不过战争还没结束，他就知道伊万是在敷衍、搪塞他。可想而知，彼时阿尔弗雷德的狂怒。

从那以后已经过了一整个世纪，而伊万真的至今为止都未来过特区。

“冷战”时期，阿尔弗雷德其实也有好几次都做好了邀请伊万过来的准备，但伊万总能找出各种各样的理由缺席。阿尔弗雷德喜欢设置一些过度亲密的场景，看伊万手足无措、被撩拨得心旌摇曳却又故作平静，佯装不下去了就只能用愤怒掩盖的心虚样子。伊万十次里有八九次会迎难而上，落入阿尔弗雷德的陷阱里，剩下那一次——可能就是因为阿尔弗雷德设计得太过火，伊万不愿配合。

伊万不曾邀请阿尔弗雷德去莫斯科，也不曾到特区来见他。除此之外，他们一同到过很多地方。

那五十年里，虽然时有针锋相对、战争一触即发的状况，但也不总是这样。等他和伊万冷静下来，愿意偶尔将国家利益与个人情感割裂开来、区分对待时，他们是能平和地约会、甚至旅行的。

有一年夏天，他被伊万邀请去圣彼得堡——那时还叫做彼得格勒——住了两个月。在几十年前，同性恋在哪里都得不到认可，但作为“祖国”，伊万享受着别人无法想象的特权。他和伊万住在一块儿，在涅瓦大街边一间据说自沙皇时代起就属于伊万的豪华公寓里，过了好一段同居生活。

每一夜，他们都相拥而眠，清晨又抵着彼此的额头醒来。

在白夜时，他和伊万牵着手，坐在涅瓦河边，看着海面上漂行的帆船和逐渐暗淡却永远不会黑暗笼罩的天空。他对伊万说“我爱你”，伊万说“我也是”，在话音落下的瞬间，朝霞再次点亮灰蓝色的天际。仿佛他与伊万的爱情照亮了整个世界。

那两个月美好得像是在做梦。阿尔弗雷德从没跟自己承认过，他曾经暗自希望，那一段时光永远不会迎来终结。

不过该结束的总会结束。他们的生活从来不是建立在平淡温馨上的，那两个月，就当做他们不眠不休、拼了二十年命后，攒下的一个长假期。

“琼斯先生，布拉金斯基先生正在咖啡厅里结账，他没有与任何人会面，现在他离开了咖啡厅，似乎要……”

阿尔弗雷德直接掐断了通讯。

路边车辆来往传出的发动机声。习风吹动枝叶的声音。行人擦肩而过时的谈话声。所有声音都像是被一道砌墙阻隔在了另一个世界里。

阿尔弗雷德与刚从咖啡馆里走出来的伊万撞了个正着，此时正隔着三米与他相望。

伊万手里捧着一杯热饮，披了一件深灰色的薄风衣，仍然不分节气地在颈间围了一圈围巾。他鼻梁上架了一副黑框的平光眼镜，平添了几分书卷气。他似乎也没想到会碰见阿尔弗雷德，神情略微惊讶，眉头都皱了起来。

他迎着伊万的目光——刚才几乎停跳的心脏继而狂跳起来。

阿尔弗雷德这才觉得有好久没有仔细打量过伊万了。他们有两三个月未见一面，再之前的好几年里，他们见面也只是会议上的遥遥一瞥，仿佛谁的目光多在对方身上停留一秒，就输了一场决定胜负的战役似的。而阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，发现他瘦了不少，脸上的颧骨和下颚线条比以前更明显了。

阿尔弗雷德往前走了几步，停在了与伊万不足一臂的距离。伊万以为阿尔弗雷德要与他握手，手臂刚从身侧伸起，阿尔弗雷德却扶了扶自己的眼镜，直接伸手握住了伊万的手腕，“瞧瞧我见到了谁！”

伊万的腕骨比一般成年男性还要粗一圈，手背上细软的绒毛挠得阿尔弗雷德的手心发痒。而抓着他的手腕时，阿尔弗雷德甚至能感觉到伊万剧烈起伏的脉搏。

伊万低着头，语气不善，“放手。”

“我不。”阿尔弗雷德拉拽着他，“你来这里到底要做什么？”

伊万试图甩开阿尔弗雷德，却让两人在大街上变成了对峙着的尴尬姿势。“我凭什么告诉你？”他的怒容里隐约藏着心虚，坐实了阿尔弗雷德对他此行原因的猜测。伊万继续说：“再说……你既然有渠道获得我的行踪，也用不着我来告……”

话还没说完，伊万突然剧烈咳嗽起来。他咳得手都发起抖来，纸杯里的咖啡从杯口飞溅到他手上，把他手背和手腕的皮肤都烫得发红。

阿尔弗雷德赶紧松开伊万的手腕，拍了拍他的背，“你感冒了？”

“……你看不出来吗？”从一连串的咳嗽中解脱的伊万声音沙哑，眼睛里也闪着水光。他把眼镜摘了揣进口袋里，面上的病容显得更加鲜明。

“生病了你还乱跑？你们俄罗斯是没人了吗？派你到这儿来？”

“……没人派我来。”

阿尔弗雷德一窒。

“是我自己要来的。”伊万哑着嗓子继续说。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他，隐隐觉得那种在他心口盘绕了几十年的恼火又升腾起来。“你他妈的是疯了吧？！”阿尔弗雷德低声咒骂。

伊万紫色的眼睛闪了闪。他移开视线，抿了一口咖啡，低声开口：“我他妈的肯定是疯了。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

阿尔弗雷德在第二天送走了伊万。在目送伊万走进安检口后，阿尔弗雷德转身，就看见CIA俄国情报司司长丹尼尔·雷德蒙身着便装迎着他走了上来。然而司长身边还有一群便衣警察，神情严肃地向阿尔弗雷德亮出了自己的身份证明，要阿尔弗雷德跟他们走一趟。

阿尔弗雷德被带进了机场里的询问室。

“丹尼尔，你用不着这样吧？”阿尔弗雷德在“小黑屋”里坐下的时候忍不住抱怨。

“琼斯先生，您这是妨碍公务。若您不是我的祖国，若不是我宣誓向您效忠，您昨天下午就已经被逮捕了！俄罗斯人干扰美国政治的事甚嚣尘上，我们眼里可容不下半点沙子，但您却——我告诉过您，这件事您最好别介入！”丹尼尔·雷德蒙恼怒地一锤桌子。

阿尔弗雷德知道丹尼尔在气什么。伊万要来特区的事从最开始就被他一手攥在手里，他是铁了心要靠这件事再让自己的职位往上一个台阶。伊万对窃听与跟踪极其敏感，丹尼尔在最初的早晨仍能获取伊万的行踪是花了大力气的。但在阿尔弗雷德和伊万碰面后，阿尔弗雷德把CIA最后获取信息的途经也切断了。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万在咖啡馆里坐了片刻，就把伊万带回了自己家。伊万给他那间宅邸做的反窃听装置精巧细致得让人赞叹，但阿尔弗雷德最讨厌这群人把定位系统、窃听设备用在他身上。以至于，他敢说他家里是整个美洲大陆最能享受到隐私权的地方。

——就这样，阿尔弗雷德硬生生掐灭了丹尼尔·雷德蒙升职的好机会，他不气才怪。

“你别生气了，”阿尔弗雷德开口安抚，“这件事真的只能由我来介入。”

“您是在怀疑我们雇员的能力吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“我当然信任你们，也只能信任你们。但伊万他此行是来见我的，所以动用CIA反而是浪费国家资源。”

丹尼尔·雷德蒙瞪圆了眼睛，“他是这么跟您说的？”

“是啊。”

“您就相信了？”

“为什么不呢？”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“他如果撒谎我会看出来的。”

前一天下午，阿尔弗雷德和伊万面对面坐在咖啡馆里。他们面前各放了一块三角芝士蛋糕，却没人动餐具。连旁边放着的咖啡都没人去碰。

“CIA是通过什么渠道知道我的行踪的？”这是伊万的第一个问题，他一边说一边咳嗽。

“你知道的，我不可能告诉你。”

“那你呢，CIA为什么让你来跟着我？你一点也不擅长做这个。”

“没人让我来。”阿尔弗雷德说，“这一场偶遇。”

伊万嗤笑。

“是真的。”阿尔弗雷德向后仰靠在椅背上，“我走着走着，就碰到你了。”他想了想，加了一句，“刚好我正在想我们的事。”

“什么事？”伊万果然问。

阿尔弗雷德冲他狡黠地笑了笑，“那你先回答我的问题。你这次要来见谁？你们总统想让你游说谁？我会保密的。”

伊万嘴角弯弯的，看起来很嘲讽，“多亏了你们的经济制裁，我们可没钱花在政治献金上。至于我来……”伊万的声音渐渐低了下去。他停了一会儿，“我是来见你的。”

阿尔弗雷德呆然地望着他半晌才反应过来。“别以为我会信你。你要想见我可用不着偷偷摸摸的。”

“哦，是吗？”伊万冲阿尔弗雷德挑高眉毛，“你是说给你打电话，再被你羞辱一番？你别急着反驳。我也不是没有自取其辱过。”

阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴唇，实在无从辩解，只能把嘴边的话又咽回去。“好吧，那你找我做什么呢？”

“停。我已经回答过你的问题了，现在该你了，阿尔弗雷德。”

其实阿尔弗雷德无话可说。他虽然知道伊万的行踪，但他却没有计划过与伊万的碰面。这确确实实是一场再意外不过的偶遇。

他坦诚道：“……我不知道你记不记得有一回你邀请我去彼得格勒。我刚才想，如果我们不是国家，如果我们都只是普通人，可能已经在一块儿过完一辈子了。CIA那边一直在实时对我通报你的行踪，但我的确没想到要来找你，毕竟我们……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，决定不把话挑明，转而说：“他们也是这样叮嘱我的。但我一抬头，我们就遇见了——这难道不算偶遇吗？”

伊万扯了扯嘴角。他没有立即说话，而是撑着下颚，偏头看向玻璃落地窗外。

窗外有一棵高大挺拔的梧桐树，初秋时，如人手掌般大小的明黄色枯叶在空中打着旋，飘落在地上。有个年轻的女人牵着她的狗走过，那半人高的大犬低头嗅了嗅落叶，仿佛觉得有趣，用前爪拨弄了几下，又在女主人的带领下依依不舍地离开。

一对年轻夫妻推着婴儿车走过。

还有一群戴着安全帽的稚童……

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万突然开口。他的目光依然游移在窗外的风景间，“很多很多年以前，在我们之间的一切都没有发生以前，你有一次说，你想带我来特区，看本田送给你的樱花树。”

“我上个星期发高烧，在病床上躺了两天，突然就想起来这件事。”

“……如果现在不来，不知道下次又是什么时候。”

“一百年过去，我们变得比百年前还要疏远。我想过，等到有一天，我们不用在国家与个人之间犹疑彷徨时，我们就能公然走进对方的心脏。但现在看来，这不可能。我很沮丧——我努力过了，但始终没有一个好结果。你和我想应该差不多。”

“我们没有一个明确的开始，没有谁说过爱谁，那也不会有一个明确的终结。”

“我的意思你明白吗？阿尔弗雷德……”伊万转过头，面向阿尔弗雷德。“我来特区，是想了结一个愿望。但我遇见你了，那就让我直接对你说清楚。”

“作为国家，我和你当然还会继续纠缠下去，但作为拥有情感、活生生的、有血有肉的人，我想我们还是……”

伊万没想到自己当面对阿尔弗雷德说出这些话。在三年前的不欢而散发生后，他与阿尔弗雷德应该都有默契，心照不宣地拉开了距离。他曾经用很多理由来修饰他与阿尔弗雷德之间的矛盾，理想也好、误解也罢，但都不是。

伊万与阿尔弗雷德的矛盾，归根结底，就是赤裸裸的国家利益，没有半点让人心存幻想的余地，横亘在他们中间。

他说出这些话时，有一种情感被从心中挖空的空虚，但随即又有一种令人绝望的如释重负的轻松。

“阿尔弗雷德，我们分手吧。”伊万说。

可他话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德便捏着他的下颚，让吻落在他嘴唇上。

阿尔弗雷德站起身，上半身越过桌面，俯下身与伊万亲吻。

他与伊万的口中都泛着咖啡的淡淡的苦涩，融合在一起，酥麻的触感从交缠着的舌尖一直向后延伸。他捏住伊万下巴的手腾空出来放在伊万肩膀上，另一只手则抚摸着伊万后脑的发。

阿尔弗雷德侵略着伊万的口腔，间或用牙齿用力地撕咬伊万的舌头和下嘴唇，把他咬得疼痛不堪，但伊万也不是没有作为。他就是这样，再打的决心和冷静，在阿尔弗雷德的撩拨之下，也溃不成军。他开始回应起阿尔弗雷德，用舌尖去抵挡阿尔弗雷德的攻势，扫过过阿尔弗雷德上下齿之间的齿缝，顶开，钻进去，与阿尔弗雷德纠缠。

阿尔弗雷德不留神打翻了水杯他们才反应过来。他们因此雇了一辆出租车，直奔阿尔弗雷德的住所。一下车，阿尔弗雷德拽着伊万的手腕就把他往房子里带，然后一把把他推按在门上，迫不及待地亲吻他。

阿尔弗雷德的手不安分地在伊万的后背上游走，将他箍紧在怀中，手掌又自然而然地撩开他的衣服往他的内裤里钻。伊万一偏头，打断了阿尔弗雷德的亲吻，“为什么是在你家？”

“因为这里安全。”阿尔弗雷德说着，又继续加深他们的亲吻，但伊万显得抗拒，“不行我……”他剧烈地咳嗽起来，“我感冒了……”

阿尔弗雷德又重新把伊万的身体按回到门上，“你看我在乎吗？”阿尔弗雷德说道，不容抗拒地深深吻他，仿佛世界没有终结。但伊万却做了多余的事，他伸手触碰了阿尔弗雷德身下的硬挺，将阿尔弗雷德腰背紧紧搂住，让他他们的下体得以摩擦。

这种几乎点燃了阿尔弗雷德原本已经沸腾的欲火。欲火熊熊燃烧，他扯下伊万的裤子，像是揉捏水袋一般搓弄伊万的臀瓣。伊万的臀瓣形状精致，在阿尔弗雷德手中被搓圆弄扁，伊万的手也解开阿尔弗雷德的长裤前端。

但他却没有拿开手。阿尔弗雷德把手覆在伊万的手上，让伊万动手帮他上下搓弄他的阴茎。那只指腹与掌心都有着伤痕和厚茧的手掌抱握住阿尔弗雷德身体的火热，力道恰好，上上下下地蹭弄。阿尔弗雷德被伊万刺激得揽住伊万的腰，仰起头大口呼吸，又亲吻起伊万。

与其说是亲吻，更像是吮吸。阿尔弗雷德吮吸着伊万的嘴唇，又用齿尖细细地摩擦。他的手指在这时候突然分开伊万的臀瓣，一根中指伸进伊万的臀缝中。

“唔、嗯……”伊万的身体往后一缩，手扶住阿尔弗雷德的肩头，但阿尔弗雷德却拥抱着他，不让他展现出半分逃避的姿态。

“你想逃吗？这是伊万·布拉金斯基的作风吗？”阿尔弗雷德的指尖来来回回在伊万的穴口挪动，要入不入地撩拨他。伊万因为紧张微微弓起身体，这时候竟看上去比阿尔弗雷德矮上了少许。阿尔弗雷德说话时就在他耳边，“你怎么这么快就想要了？这么想我吗？”

“……你少废话……唔、啊！”阿尔弗雷德的手指猛地刺入，伊万身体的颤抖和他的呻吟让凶巴巴的言辞毫无说服力。

阿尔弗雷德的手指出出入入，汁液顺着他的手、还有伊万的腿根往下淌，晶莹剔透，黏在腿上，一整片都是冰凉的，这时候阿尔弗雷德逐渐把扩张的手指增加到两根。

他把伊万的一条腿架在字的腰间，一边用自己的鼓胀的下体顶蹭伊万，另一只手疯狂而快速地在伊万的穴中插弄。

“啊、啊嗯……”阿尔弗雷德突然剧烈起来的动作让伊万招架不住，他原本还维持着的尊严与矜持在这一刻消失殆尽，“不、啊、阿尔弗雷德……混蛋……啊、阿尔嗯……啊……”

而在这个时候，伊万缴械投降也几乎是一瞬间的事。

阿尔弗雷德全程都搓弄这伊万的阴茎，虽然他相信不用手，伊万也同样会射出。而伊万的精液溅射在阿尔弗雷德的手中后，阿尔弗雷德把把精液尽数抹在伊万的脸上，直到伊万反应过来。

在昏昏沉沉了近两分钟后，伊万突然反应过来发生了什么。

他靠在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里说不出话来，只觉得自己又被阿尔弗雷德羞辱了。他气愤万分地挣扎，却让他的穴口与阿尔弗雷德离得更近了。

他的身体挣扎着要从阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里逃离，阿尔弗雷德却一手擒住他的大腿根，搭在自己的腰间，自己则顶着胯部，向上用尖端撩弄伊万穴口的褶皱。伊万支撑的那条腿直发软地往下坐，阿尔弗雷德抱起他，托着他的身体往房间里走。

伊万的体重与阿尔弗雷德差不多，却因为骨骼更大而稍重上一些。阿尔弗雷德却毫不费力地托起他的臀部，抱着他走到客厅里，将伊万放在沙发上。

皮质沙发发冷的触感冰得伊万浑身战栗地又往阿尔弗雷德怀里钻，阿尔弗雷德向前把伊万压在身下。

伊万的双腿圈在阿尔弗雷德的腰际，和阿尔弗雷德贴得更近。阿尔弗雷德扶着自己的阴茎，有一下没一下地在伊万的穴口入口处磨蹭，撩拨得伊万浑身打颤，但就是不肯进入到伊万身体里。

“进、进来……快……”伊万仰着头，指甲抠住阿尔弗雷德的手背，但他圆润的手指没有留下抓痕。倒是阿尔弗雷德将他几乎伊万的腰部几乎折叠，跪立在伊万身前。

他火热的茎部从伊万肉缝中蹭过去。

“嗯、啊……”伊万发出无法忍耐的呻吟声，仰着头，眼泪无法抑制地从他的眼角涌出来，沾湿了他的脸颊和鬓发。

就在伊万的呻吟声快要终止时，阿尔弗雷德突然一个用力，从上向下，将硬生生地顶进了伊万的身体里。

“啊——”伊万痛得叫喊出来，一口咬在阿尔弗雷德的颈侧，野蛮得几乎要将阿尔弗雷德的脖颈咬断一般。阿尔弗雷德把痛闷在嗓子眼里，不管不顾地在伊万的身体里横冲直撞，掠夺起来。

“你、你轻一点……阿尔弗雷德……”伊万命令道，但这命令不一会儿就变成了曲意求饶，“求你了、求你轻一点……啊、再、再来……”

这就是阿尔弗雷德想要的。

他做的所有铺垫，不过就是想让伊万自己承认，“分手”也不过是一句戏言，他仍然需要他，。

丹尼尔·雷德蒙冲阿尔弗雷德大发了一通牢骚就把他放走了。

阿尔弗雷德回家路上去了一趟超市买了一根生姜，打算回去给自己可乐生姜预防感冒。想到伊万咳嗽的症状，他还在手机备忘录里记下过几天去莫斯科煮给他喝。

他们到底没能分成手。

那天夜里，他们从门口一直做到客厅，又从客厅做到卧室。阿尔弗雷德家的每个角落里几乎都有他们欢爱的痕迹。他们不知道有多少年没有过这样的激情，又或许，这种激情从未消失过，只是他们在强行压抑？

可又有谁知道呢？

阿尔弗雷德比伊万更早在心中做出分手的决定，但正如伊万所说，他们拥有不与对方明说却又彼此心知肚明的默契。然而，设想归设想，当“分手”真的如同一种仪式降临到他与伊万头上时，当他看见伊万、与他肢体相触时，他就立即推翻了自己所做的决定。

爱情是救赎不了他们当中任何一个的，因为爱情仅仅只是爱情而已。

然而，爱情却是世界上最无法隐藏的三样东西之一。

是的。世界上最无法隐藏的三样东西——咳嗽，贫穷，与爱情。

阿尔弗雷德发现他们比想象中的更相爱。他骗不了自己——他可受不了和伊万分手。


End file.
